nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Alere Duvalier
Alere Duvalier Düvalier ist eine Scharlachrote Kreuzzüglerin, die es sich zum Ziel gemacht hat, alles Böse und Unreine der Welt auszulöschen. Obgleich dieses Ziel lobenswert sein mag, so sind ihre Taten grausam. In dem Glauben das Richtige zu tun und im Namen des Lichts zu handeln, sind durch ihre Klinge hunderte von Leben ausradiert worden. Ihr Glaube und Entschlossenheit sind ungebrochen. Nichts kann sie von ihrem blutgebadeten Pfad abbringen. Aussehen Aleres Kopf zeigt weiche, jugendliche Züge. Man kann alleine schon durch den Blick in das Gesicht ihr Alter ablesen. Dieser erste Blick genügt aber auch schon, um die Kälte und Leere ihrer Augen zu erkennen. Das Gesicht, so bleich, dass man kaum mehr vermuten könnte, dass in ihm Leben steckt. Die Lippen so rot, als ob sie jede Sekunde in Blut getränkt würden. Das lockige Haar, wie aus purem Gold, welches wie ein Heiligenschein des Lichts über dem Ganzen ruht. Dieses Ganze ist äußerlich ohne jeden Makel oder Kratzer. Von der Statur her ist sie nicht besonders groß oder kräftig, aber man sieht ihr das anstrengende Tagwerk an. Sie wirkt abgebrüht und verbittert, wie ein Veteran unzähliger endloser Schlachten, die kein Ende finden. Vergangenheit Über ihre Vergangenheit ist wenig bekannt. Vermutlich, weil sie wenig selbst davon preis gibt, oder damit für alle Zeit abgeschlossen hat. Leben als Kind Man weiß, dass Alere in Strahnbrad, einem Ort im ehemaligen Lordaeron geboren ist. Sie stammt vermutlich aus einer Familie des Lordamere'schen Kleinadels, was sich aber aufgrund der vernichteten Papiere und dem Tod ihrer Eltern nicht mehr bestätigen lässt. Es ist jedoch klar, dass ihr Vater, Eric Duvalier, als Ritter unter König Terenas Menethil diente. Da sie ihren Vater, der sich häufig im Krieg befand, kaum zu Gesicht bekam, wurde sie von ihrer Mutter praktisch alleine großgezogen. Als Alere etwas älter war, bezog ihre Familie ein weitläufiges Gehöft in den östlichen Provinzen. Untergang Lordaerons, die Seuche Der nun folgende Teil ihrer Vergangenheit ist nur lückenhaft bekannt. Niemand kann genau sagen, was sich während dieser dunklen Zeit in ihrem Leben abgespielt hat. Man weiß nur, dass ihr Vater, sobald er es konnte, zu seinem Heim zurückkehrte um seine Familie zu retten. Das einzige was er fand, war sein Gehöft, das nunmehr einer alptraumhaften Vision glich; mehrere brennende Häuser, Chaos und seine von der Seuche deformierten Frau, deren Lebensinhalt nur noch darin bestand, das Fleisch der Sterblichen zu verzehren. Als er bemerkte, dass es für seine Frau keine Hoffnung mehr gab, streckte er unter Tränen ihre fleischhungrige Hülle nieder und begann seine Tochter zu suchen. Es war mehr als ein Wunder, als er das Mädchen scheinbar unbeschadet in einem Versteck seines alten Heimes fand. Körperlich schien es ihr gut zu gehen, aber welchen Tod ihre Seele in diesen Monaten gestorben sein musste, konnte und wollte sich der Vater kaum ausmalen. Scharlachroter Kreuzzug Fortan kümmerte sich der Vater fürsorglich um seine kleine Tochter. Mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass kein Platz auf der Welt mehr sicher sein würde, begann Eric Duvalier mit der Ausbildung seiner Tochter zu einer Waffe der Rechtschaffenheit. Ihr eigener Vater war fortan ihr Kampfbruder und Lehrmeister und unterichtete sie im Kampf und der Lehre des Lichts. Während sich herauskristallisierte, dass sie weder großes Talent für Schwertkampf oder Umgang mit dem Bogen besaß, entdeckte der Vater ihre ungeheure Begabung, das Licht zu zerstörerischen Zwecken einzusetzen. Während sie kaum Fähigkeiten besaß, sich und andere zu schützen, konnte sie das Licht durch ihre schiere Willenskraft in solch großen Mengen kanalisieren, dass es zu einer schrecklichen Waffe wurde, welche sich nur so von negativen Gefühlen nähren ließ, anscheinend alles in seinem Weg verschlang und nichts als Asche hinterließ. Der Paladin war besorgt über die zerstörerische Kraft seiner Tochter und beschloss, ihr nichts weiter beizubringen, was diese Kräfte verstärken könnte, sondern konzentrierte sich fortan auf Heilung und Schutz in ihrer Ausbildung. Als sie ihr fünfzehntes Lebensjahr erreicht hatte, traten Vater und Tochter, genährt von unsagbarem Hass auf die Geißel, in die Reihen des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs unter Alexandros Mograine ein. Werdegang im Orden Anfangs fanden Alere und ihr Vater tatsächlich Schutz und eine Bastion der Vernunft innerhalb des mächtigen Militärapperates. Die Geißel konnte erfolgreich und voller Euphorie durch den gewaltigen Aufmarsch und den Ashbringer an der Spitze aufgehalten werden. Der Sieg lag zwar noch in der Ferne, erschien aber doch schon zum Greifen nahe. Dann aber kam es zu verschiedenen Ereignissen, die alles verändern sollten: Alexandros Mograine fiel in einem Hinterhalt, und sein Berater und Freund Schönufer war nie mehr gesehen. Die Moral sank stark durch den Verlust des Hochlords, des heiligen Kriegers und des Ashbringers. Dathrohan übernahm fortan die Leitung des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges. Deren Verhalten wurde dadurch stark radikalisiert und es bildete sich eine wahre Paranoia innerhalb des Kreuzzuges heraus. Unschuldige wurden getötet, weil man das Risiko einer Infektion nicht eingehen wollte. Andere wurden zu Tode gefoltert oder anderweitig umgebracht, weil man sie für Spione der Geißel hielt. Alere und ihr Vater befanden sich zu dieser Zeit im Kloster, wo nach einiger Zeit der Sohn des Ashbringers das Kommando übernahm. Immer wenn sie von Außenmissionen zurückkehrten, mussten sie sich langer Quarantäne in einer dunklen Zelle unterziehen, damit man sichergehen konnte, dass sie nicht infiziert worden waren. Die Nächte in diesen Zellen waren angefüllt mit Kälte, Einsamkeit und den Schmerzenschreien der Gefangenen. Ihr Vater wollte sie nicht alleine unter dem wahnwitzigen Regime lassen, es blieb ihm aber häufig keine andere Wahl, da sie wegen Missionen und wegen der Vollendung von Aleres Ausbildung getrennt wurden. Da ihr Vater schon zu Terenas Zeiten Ritter im Orden der Silberhand war, gelang es ihm leicht, zu einem Offizier in den Rängen des Kreuzzuges aufzusteigen, was ihn bevollmächtigte, das Kloster nach Belieben zu verlassen und wieder zu betreten. Getrieben durch Verzweiflung, Unverständnis und den Hass auf den Wahnsinn, der sich im Inneren des Kreuzzugs etablierte, fand er zu dieser Zeit Kontakt zur Argentumdämmerung. Trotz seiner Ablehnung der neuen Methoden des Kreuzzuges entschied er sich dagegen, mit seiner Tochter in diese kleine Gemeinschaft überzulaufen. Dabei dachte er an die vielen Menschen, die in den großen Gebieten unter der Herrschaft des Kreuzzuges lebten. Er wollte den Kreuzzug von Innen heraus verändern, etwas bewegen. Diese Einstellung fand den Respekt der Mitglieder der Dämmerung, obwohl diese der Meinung waren, dass es für den Kreuzzug bereits zu spät sei. Zu allem Überfluss machte sich der Machtkampf innerhalb des Kreuzzuges immer mehr bemerkbar, was einige militärische Operationen scheitern ließ. Auf die einstigen schnellen Siege folgte Niederlage um Niederlage. Hochgeneral Abbendis, Statthalter zu Tyr's Hand, war wegen seiner weniger radikalen Einstellung, mehreren Befehlsverweigerungen, eigenen Machenschaften und zudem noch seiner Genialität in strategischen Angelegenheiten, Dathrohan, der von Balnazzar bessesen war, mehr als nur ein Dorn im Auge. Diesem kam es nur gelegen, dass Abbendis in der Schlacht um Herdweiler fiel. Die Tochter Abbendis', die an seine Stelle trat, war leichter manipulierbar, was dazu führte, dass sich die Lage innerhalb der Mauern von Tyr's Hand auch verschärfte. Zudem war sie eine miserable Anführerin und vollständig auf die Taktiken von Dathrohan angewiesen, um Siege davonzutragen. Sie folgte aber immer noch dem guten Beispiel ihres Vaters und entsandte Boten zu der kleinen Gruppe der Argentumdämmerung um ein Zweckbündnis auszuhandeln, wobei sie als Brüder und Schwestern, Seite an Seite, gegen Naxxramas oder drohende Angriffe der Geißel vorgehen könnten. Diese Missachtung von Dathrohans Befehlen erzürnten diesen so sehr, dass es fast zu einer Fehde zwischen ihm und Abbendis gekommen wäre. Dathrohan wollte sich die vollkommene Kontrolle über den Kreuzzug sichern, um diesen als Werkzeug für die brennende Legion einsetzen zu können. Dabei war ihm auch Talean Fordring, Hochlord zu Herdweiler, ein Dorn im Auge. Dieser war aber, so vermutete er, viel leichter zu manipulieren als Abbendis. Damit täuschte er sich und als dann ein Treffen mit seinem Vater, Tirion Fordring, dem von Uther Lightbringer exkommunizierten Paladin im Exil, drohte, entsandte er Isillien, um Talean zu töten. Isillien war Dathrohan treu ergeben und erfüllte seinen Befehl ohne zu Zögern. Nur rächte sich Tirion für den Mord an seinem Sohn, und so verlor Dathrohan seine rechte Hand und mächtiges Werkzeug im Kampf um Lordaeron. Schlimmer noch, er brachte Tirion Fordring dazu, ihn und den Kreuzzug zu hassen... Von all dem bekam Alere, welche ihre Ausbildung beinahe abgeschlossen hatte, natürlich wenig mit. Ohne dass ihr Vater davon wusste, hatte sie schon mehrere Feuertaufen überstanden und zur Zufriedenheit Mograines mit ihrer Gnadenlosigkeit und Gewissenhaftigkeit, mit der sie ihre Aufgaben erledigte, überzeugt. Sie assistierte bei Befragungen in der Kammer der Buße und war mehrmals zum Henker bei öffentlichen Hinrichtungen auserkoren worden. Als ihr Vater davon erfuhr, wurde dieser mehr als nur zornig und erzwang die Zusage, bei den kommenden Missionen mit seiner Tochter in den Kampf ziehen zu dürfen. Allerdings war er mittlerweile insgeheim der Argentumdämmerung beigetreten und sollte bei den Plünderzügen des Kreuzzuges so viele Unbeteilige wie möglich aus dem Schlachtfeld führen, ohne dass der Kreuzzug etwas davon mitbekommen durfte, denn dann würde er als Verräter gelten. Natürlich war dies nur ein sehr geringer Beitrag, verglichen mit dem, was er sich vorgenommen hatte, aber ins seinen Augen war jedes Leben, welches er vor dem Wahnsinn des Kreuzzuges bewahren konnte, ein Leben genug. Dieses Verhalten konnte er vor den aufmerksamen Augen seiner Tochter nicht verbergen, die ohnehin schon Verdacht schöpfte. Sie rechnete mit einem Verräter in den eigenen Reihen, sagte aber ihren Brüdern und Schwestern kein Ton. Mit eigenen Augen wollte sie es sehen. Verrat, Weg der Macht Eines verhängnisvollen Tages bekam sie die Gelegenheit dazu. Es war eine ganz normale Reinigungsmission. Ein Ort sollte von allen Dienern der Geißel und Unreinen gesäubert werden. Die Schergen des Kreuzzuges fielen wie hunrige Wölfe über diesen unbedeuteten Ort her und setzten fast alle Gebäude in Brand, nachdem sie diese durchsucht hatten. Jeder Flüchtende, ob infiziert oder nicht, ob untot oder lebendig, wurde von den Schwertern der Kreuzfahrer niedergestreckt. Traurigerweise traf es wieder einmal ein unbetroffenes Bauerndorf. Die Menschen hatten den Kreuzfahrern nichts entgegenzusetzen und wurden grausam niedergemetzelt. Natürlich beteiligte sich Alere mit voller Überzeugung an dem Angriff und durchsuchte, wie ihre Brüder auch, jedes einzelne Haus nach vermeintlichen Unreinen. Als sie ein größeres Haus des Ortes, das wahrscheinlich das Rathaus war, betrat, zündete sie gleich den Eingangsbereich an, was nach kurzer Zeit das schäbige Gebälk hinter ihr zum Einsturz brachte. Als sie weiterging, kam ihr ihr eigener Vater mit mehreren Menschen entgegen. Dieser wusste nicht, dass seine Tochter schon den Weg abgeschnitten hatte, aber eine Konfrontation war nun unvermeidbar. Voller Entsetzen über den Verrat, von dem Menschen, von dem sie es am wenigsten erwartet hätte, kanalisierte sie all ihre Kraft und streckte die anwesenden Bauern mit einem feurigen Sturm aus Lichtstrahlen nieder. Das einzige, was sich von den schmerzlichen Schreien der elendig Verbrannten abhob, war der gewaltige Schwung von Aleres Klinge, mit der sie einem der Bauern, vollkommen verbrannt, den Gnadenstoß verpasste. Als sie zu einem weiteren Schlag auf den Nächsten ausholte, kreuzte sich ihre Klinge mit der ihres Vaters. Dieser war nur entsetzt über das, was der Kreuzzug aus seiner Tochter gemacht hatte, und traurig, dass er es nicht hatte verhindern können. Noch mehr schmerzte ihn die Tatsache, dass er unfähig gewesen war, den Menschen zu helfen, und stand nun wie betäubt im Raum, als seine Tochter alle tötete. Für ihn war das, was er am meisten auf der ganzen Welt liebte, auf einmal zu seinem größten Feind geworden. Er musste einen Weg finden, einen Weg sie zu entwaffnen, festzunehmen, zu entkommen, auf den rechten Weg zu bringen. Aber tief im Inneren wusste er, dass es zu spät war, er musste sie töten. Es gibt wohl nichts schmerzlicheres für einen Vater, als sich mit diesem Fakt abfinden zu müssen. Sie war der Kreuzzug, sie war von ihrem Glauben nicht mehr abzubringen, sie war verloren. So begann ein hitziges Duell zwischen Beiden, welches Alere mehr durch einen glücklichen Zufall für sich entschied. Sie streckte ihn ohne jedes Zögern nieder und beteuerte immer wieder, nie eine Familie, nie eine Mutter und niemals einen Vater gehabt zu haben. Mit den letzten Worten, die ihr Vater aus sich herausbrachte, sagte er ihr ein letztes Mal, dass er sie liebe. Noch bevor er den letzten Luftzug ausröchelte, holte Alere aus und enthauptete ihn. Ihre Welt war zusammengebrochen. Sie konnte nicht ins Kloster zurück, nicht zum Kreuzzug. Sie nahm das Schwert ihres Vaters an sich, welches das Wappen ihrer Familie trägt, und verschwand durch einen Fluchtweg aus den brennenden Ruinen, den Kopf ihres Vaters in der anderen Hand. Viele Monate lang sah sie niemanden, sprach mit niemandem und hörte niemanden. Es gab nur sie und diesen verwesenden Kopf. Sie ging weiter und weiter, schlug sich Kampf um Kampf gegen die Schrecken aus Lordaeron und anderen Kreaturen durch, bis ihre Stiefel auseinanderfielen, bis ihre Rüstung auseinanderbrach, bis jedes einzelne Stück Metall an ihrem Körper zerbarst. War sie hunrig, aß sie Würmer oder was Raubtiere an einem verwesenden Tier übrig gelassen hatten. War ihr kalt, wärmte sie sich durch das Licht, an dessen Kräfte sie sich noch immer erinnerte. War sie einsam, sprach sie zu sich selbst, immer und immer wieder, aber auch zu dem Kopf, den sie weiterhin mit sich trug. Irgendwann, als dem Kopf kaum noch Menschliches anzusehen war, kam sie zu dem Entschluss, diesen zu vernichten, indem sie ihn verbrannte. Nur noch mit zerschlissenen Fetzen am Leib und nur noch einem kleinen Rest Verstand, kam sie im Königreich von Stormwind an. Sie wusste weder wer oder was sie war, noch woher sie kam, sie wusste nur, dass es das Licht gab und sie alle hasste. 'Zeit in Stormwind, Weg zurück zum Kreuzzug' Kaum mehr in der Lage, zu wissen was sie tat, was sie sagte, oder wie sie handelte, kam sie in Seenhain an, der erste Kontakt mit der Zivilisation seit Langem. Während die Bewohner sie mit Argwohn betrachteten, blickte sie diese an, als würde sie etwas verfolgen, jemanden im Nacken haben. Ängstlich und vorsichtig bewegte sie sich durch die Menschen, bis sie ihre erste Begegnung mit einer Draenei hatte. Wegen der Hufe, Hörner und dem Schwanz hielt sie diese für einen Dämonen, und veränderte von einer Sekunde zur anderen ihr gesamtes Auftreten. Sie wurde zu einer furchtlosen, aggressiven Bestie, die über die ahnungslose Draenei herfiel. Sie konnte von den Wachen dabei überwältigt werden, und man ordnete an, sie an ein Bett im nahen Gasthaus zu fesseln. Dort kümmerten sich dann mehrere erfahrene Medizinier um diese wilde Unbekannte. Darunter war auch Evelia Raynes, für die schnell klar wurde, dass auf dieses Mädchen traurigerweise nur noch das Tollhaus warten konnte. Ihre Seele hatte durch schwere Traumata in der Vergangenheit irreparable Schäden erlitten. Alere fühlte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon lange nicht mehr alleine, da ihr eigenes Ich begonnen hatte, ihr selbst zu antworten. Es wurden mit der Zeit immer mehr Stimmen. Die Einsamkeit war verschwunden. Alles geschah nur noch wie in einem Traum, aus dem sie manchmal erwachte, wenn sie sich blutend, auf einer Straße liegend oder wieder an ein Bett gefesselt fand. Sie war nicht mehr Herr über sich selbst, das begann sie zu verstehen und es erzürnte sie. Ihre rechte Hand fühlte sich auch auf einmal ungewöhnlich warm an, und als sie dorthin blickte, sah sie ein Siegel. Obwohl sie es nicht bewußt erlebt hatte, sah sie nun wie im Traum, was geschehen war. Benedictus hatte ihre Kräfte wegen ihrer Angriffe auf Bürger versiegelt. Aber wo war sie nur? Plötzlich an ein Bett gefesselt, in einem Kirchengewölbe, einem Lazarett, doch sie war doch gerade noch in Seenhain gewesen? Was ist dazwischen passiert? Sie fühlte das Loch in ihren Erinnerungen; sie fühlte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Im Traum sah sie sich durch die Hilfe einer Gnomin aus der Kathedrale entkommen. Aber auch wie sie gegen diese kämpft. Alles ein einziges Rätsel. Warum plötzlich der Konflikt? Als sie das nächste Mal erwachte, befand sie sich in einem riesigen Flammenkreis, umgeben von vielen Abbildern ihrer selbst. Voller Zorn griff sie in den Sand vor sich und nahm das Schwert auf, das dort lag. Sie richtete sich auf und begann voller Raserei mit dem Schwert auf die Abbilder ihrer selbst einzuschlagen. Diese waren wehrhaft und stark, doch sie war überlegen. Alles lief wie im Traum ab, die Bewegungen wie in Zeitlupe, und doch sah alles real aus. Am Ende fand sie sich blutgebadet in Mitte des Flammenzirkels wieder, unter ihr hunderte Abbilder ihrer selbst, grausam abgeschlachtet, aufeinandergetürmt. Sie selbst an der Spitze, mit einem triumphalen Lachen den Sieg feiernd. Plötzlich wieder: Erwachen. Eine dunkle Zelle, angekettet. Die Ketten schwer aus Eisen. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich nicht rühren konnte. Aber sie war zufrieden, ihr Verstand war weniger benebelt. Sie versuchte das Licht anzurufen, um die dunkle Zelle auszuleuchten, aber ihre Hand begann sofort zu schmerzen und ein wilder Stoß schlug durch ihren ganzen Körper. Das Siegel. Wie sie dann mitbekam, sollte sie von einem Stormwinder Gericht wegen ihrer Verbrechen, die sie begangen haben soll, verurteilt werden. Sie wusste, dass sie etwas tun musste, dass sie nicht selbst für ihre Lage verantwortlich war, und durch die Rückgewinnung ihres klaren Geistes konnte sie sich aus ihrer misslichen Lage befreien. Wie es der Zufall wollte, besuchte Mileria von Rabenfels, eine Adlige, Leiterin des Handelshaus Rabensfels, den Kerker, in dem sie gefangen war. Unter großer Anstrengung, da sie ihren Verstand noch nicht lange Zeit zurückerlangt hatte und ihr noch alles schwerfiel, auch das Sprechen, brachte sie Mileria dazu, das Siegel des Benedictus zu brechen und bei Gericht ein günstiges Urteil für sie zu erwirken. Das Gericht verurteilte Alere lediglich zu Knechtschaft bei Rabenfels. Das war natürlich für Alere keine Option. Das Licht hatte ein größeres Schicksal für sie vorherbestimmt, dessen war sie sich sicher. Sie musste wieder dem Licht dienen, sehen, was in dieser Zeit aus Lordaeron geworden war. So floh sie von dem Anwesen und kehrte nie mehr zurück. Zu allem Überfluss musste sie erfahren, dass Mileria sie durch das Brechen des Siegels mit einem Fluch belegt hatte. Sie suchte daher Evelia Raynes aufsuchte, an die sie sich flüchtig erinnerte. Diese wusste dann auch was zu tun war: Das Siegel wurde von einer Anderen umgeschrieben, die sich mit solchen mächtigen Zaubern auskannte, sodass der Fluch wirkungslos wurde. Das genügt Alere aber nicht. Sie sucht bis heute einen Weg, das Siegel vollständig zu entfernen. Sie musste zurück nach Lordaeron, unbedingt. Auf dem Weg machte sie Rast im Gebiet der Zwerge, in Thelsamar. Dort sah sie einen Mann im vollen Harnisch des Kreuzzuges. Normalerweise hätte sie sich über die Tatsache gefreut, wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, in welchen Verruf der Kreuzzug gekommen war. Seine Anhänger gelten als Feinde der Allianz. Mittlerweile war der Kreuzzug vernichtend geschlagen, Tyr's Hand geschliffen und Herdweiler zum Argentumkreuzzug übergelaufen. Sie beschwerte sich also erst einmal lautstark bei diesem Mann, was er denn mit diesem Aufzug, außer Provokation, erreichen wolle. Es folgte ein kleiner Disput, sie setzte aber daraufhin ihre Reise fort. Als sie schließlich in Lordaeron ankam und erfuhr, dass sich nur noch im Kloster und in den Ruinen von Tyr's Hand Kreuzzügler aufhalten, wurde sie sehr zornig. Sie wusste, dass es fortan für sie nur noch Sieg oder Tod bedeuten konnte, in dem Kampf um Lordaeron. Das Einzige, worauf sie sich noch verlassen konnte, war das Licht. Es gab nichts mehr zu verlieren. Ihre Heimat, ihre Familie, ihren Verstand, alles ist im Kreuzzug über ihre eigene Klinge gesprungen. Sie konnte sich nur noch für ein höheres Ziel opfern. Ihr Leben wurde zu diesem Opfer. Es war für sie ein vom Licht bestimmtes Schicksal, als Märtyrer zu enden. Lordaeron, nein, der Kreuzzug war noch nicht geschlagen, solange es wenigstens noch sie gab, die für die gerechte Sache kämpfte. Sie schwor auf Rache, und mehr als je zuvor wollte sie alle auslöschen, die sich dem Willen des Lichts, also ihrem Willen, widersetzten - also zog sie erneut in den Kampf gegen das Böse. Wie sich herausstellte, aber nicht alleine. Als sie in Tyr's Hand ankam, traf sie auf den neuen Kommandanten des Klosters, einen der letzten Befehlshaber des Kreuzzuges in Lordaeron, wenn nicht sogar der letzte, Malcolm Holyblade. Dieser Mann sammelt die verstreuten Kreuzzügler unter sich, um die Vision an ein wiederauferstandenes Lordaeron weiterleben zu lassen. Alere betrachtete ihn vorerst mit Misstrauen, da er, wie es sich herausstellte, genau jener Kreuzzügler aus der Taverne war. Er überzeugte sie aber durch seine Fähigkeiten, Taten und erfrischende Gnade, etwas, das Alere seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte. Inspiriert duch die heilige Größe, die von ihm ausging, schloss sie sich seinem Kommando an und kämpft bis heute für den Kreuzzug und für Lordaeron. Grausam, kalt und ohne Gnade, denn es wird ihr letzter Kreuzzug sein, der entweder das Licht in die Welt oder sie zum Licht bringen wird.